Tiger
by kidishcaresh
Summary: I couldn't beleave it. I knew something had to go wrong.But why of all the people did I have to run into the gundam pilots?I wasn't even supposed to know them let alone meet them!What will I do now? Read and find out. EDITTED VERSION NOW!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi, I had a great idea for this but haven't exactly had much time to put it up yet. You know school, chores I do around the house, looking for a job and writing 9 stories at once, trying to break that writers block so I can get started on the next chapter of my Lone Star story. This will be my fourth story to upload. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review. I want reviews! Let me know that someone out there is reading my stories!**

**O.O;;;.** **Okay I'm not desperate. Am I? Right. On with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. I do own Chao-Tse lee , doc. D and GEMENI. Oh , and also Chao-Tse's parents.**

**(me explaining)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Chapter one, The tiger**

_Gunfire, two people falling before me, blood flowing over my feet, tears; lot's of tear's, a burning pain to my chest, more gunfire and finally darkness. A silent darkness._

I woke up ,Bathing in sweat. 'That dream again!'

"Lights on! "I said.

"Yes ,ma'am." the computer-like voice said. The two lamps beside my bed flashed on, as I checked the clock. 6:00 o'clock. I grabbed my clothes and hit the shower. After about an hour I left for the training-room to start my daily routine of training, reading and more a those things that doc. D insisted I did. Sure the training is okay, but thousands of books on computers and hacking them can become a real nuisance.

"Computer continue mission-training: subject Chao-Tse Lee; Codename The Tiger! Time: 7:15" I said getting ready to do said mission…again

"Mission-training continued starting mission 499." the computer said.

"Ey ,Tiger! Doc. D wants ta see ya ,now!" Bear said from the control-room. I sighed, this was the third time in two day's I got interrupted.

"Computer end training!" I muttered angrily before stomping out

"Ended!" the computer said

"Okay, now what do you want 'father'!" I asked the man before me

"Stop giving me a death glare and come here. I've got a new mission for you. This is your mission. A military base in Moscow, it's supposed to be one of the bases of the new GEMENI force. Your mission get in unseen hack their computer, get us any useful data you can find and blow the place up.

Your weapons and equipment. The usual; guns, daggers, flash- and smoke bombs, your motorbike, earring-communicator, computer watch, your clothing and naturally your sword. " D said sternly

"It's called a Katana." I said annoyed.

"You'll have 3 day's starting when you arrive in Moscow. You'll leave in 10 minutes." D continued like I hadn't said anything.

8:40 I arrived at the Moscow base. I started by checking out my escape routes and my way in.

"Man it's cold here, how do they survive in these clothes?" I mumbled rubbing my hands together and checking my watch. '9:00 ,It's time.'

"This is TIGER callin' mission control. I've checked every possible escape route and I'm goin' in. Endin' communications at your permission, for one hour." I said through my communicator.

"This is mission control D speaking permission granted." D answered back.

"Okay, TIGER out." With that I deactivated my communicator.

I proceeded to head in to the base. Once inside I planted the bombs and headed straight to the main computer. I hacked in their computer easily and got what I needed and some more. I planted a virus that would spread rapidly throughout their network and I planted a bomb.

'This was easy, a little to easy if you ask me.' I thought to myself as I was heading towards the exit. I had been able to get in and plant the bombs. So far nobody had noticed me. Something just didn't seem right.

"Watch it!" Someone hissed as I bumped into him.

"Sorry, should've watched where I was going." I said helping him up.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. I didn't waste any time. I turned around and ran for dear life.

"I knew it! I knew it! But why does it have to be them!" I muttered. Finally I reached the exit and went straight for the gate. Only to find the other four there. Again I turned and went to the back of the base.

"We've got him now there's no way in or out on that side!" I heard one of them yell. I smirked to myself as I prepared to escape.

'Cute, they think they've got me but they're in for a surprise.' With that thought I jumped over the 9 feet fence.

'**Their' POV**

"What the? He just jumped a 9 feet fence!" Duo yelled staring at the soldier that leaned against a tree daring them to come after him. Then much to everyone's surprise Quatre ran a few paces back and dashed towards the fence and got over it without a scratch. The 4 remaining boys stared at him as he signalled them to follow him. The soldier applauded for the blond boy, but seemed to have no intension of going on the run again. When the other four made the jump the soldier still didn't have any intension of leaving. Instead he pulled something out of his pocket and pushed it. The base behind them exploded with great force. The soldier stared at it apparently pleased with his work. Then he turned on his heal and started to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going I have some questions? Who are you and why are you here?" Heero said grabbing the arm of the soldier.

**my** **POV**

I said nothing. Instead I struggled to get free while bumping into the others and found it to be ineffective and stopped.

"Well?" Heero Yuy growled as he gave me a death glare which was known to scare many soldiers into talking. I countered him with my own glare and with my free left hand I reconnected my communicator getting annoyed by it's continuing buzz.

"Tiger what's going on down there? You should've contacted us an hour and a half ago!" Doctor D yelled through the communicator. Heero grabbed it.

"Tiger can't contact you right now he's got some problems to take care of." He said.

"In that case tiger you know what to do. D out." D said breaking communications.

"Well some big help he is. When this is over don't forget to kill the dear doctor." I muttered. The five boys smirked.

"Glad someone's at least having some fun." I said.

"Well, you know my name and I'm here for the same reason as you. To blow them to smithereens and I did a great job if I may say so myself. There you got your answers, good bye." with that I pulled my arm free from his grasp with more force than planned and turned to walk away. Suddenly I heard some noise. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened.

"15 man three south , seven west two north and another three east. Ten with guns three with swords and two with daggers" I whispered. The boys stared at me. I motioned them to stay quiet and tossed the bag to them. Shocked they retrieved their weapons from it. I heard a twig breaking.

"West ,a sword ,target Maxwell!" I whispered. I turned and ran towards him drawing my sword. Duo panicked and ducked as I jumped over him slicing the soldier sneaking up behind him. After I did so all hell broke loose and I found myself fighting with the boys. Slicing, shooting and throwing daggers while dodging bullets and daggers and counting the dead.

"11 ,12 ,13…13, where are the last two?" I crouched down closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly a dagger flew past me and I heard a loud thud somewhere south. I didn't open my eyes but tried to focus on the last soldier.

'he's running somewhere east heading north. Gun at the ready. He'll keep running till he's behind us. Take aim and shoot……' I opened my eyes turned around and ran towards Quatre and shoved him down. A click was heard as I ran towards where the soldier was.

"**BANG!"**

"aaarrrggg!" I yelled in pain as the bullet sent me flying back. I made contact with the ground. I pulled out my gun and shot a loud cry of pain let me know I hit target. I grinned as I hoisted myself back up.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said.

"You saved my life I should thank you." Quatre said staring at me.

"I did what was needed no more." I stated. I lost feeling to my legs and fell to the ground. I pulled my staff out of the bag. Still wondering how they ever got it in there in the first place, it being twice as long as my bag, and hoisted myself up again.

"Now is there anything you need or can I go?" I asked feeling seriously exhausted.

"Answers." Heero said.

"You got them." I countered.

"Not the ones I wanted to hear." He said.

"You weren't seriously expecting to get my personal records or something, 'cause if you did I may have to disappoint you. They're classified authorized personnel only. Not even I am allowed to read it." I said breathing raggedly.

"Very funny mister but still wrong." He retorted.

'Mister they still didn't see I'm not a man?' I started to laugh, but stopped quickly as it hurt like hell.

"What's so funny?" Heero demanded.

"This." I said as I pulled of the cap which kept my hair up. The five boys stared in disbelieve as my long black hair fell down.

"A woman?" Wufei half yelled.

"Yep, got a problem with that?" I said grinning widely at the Chinese boy as his face turned red. Suddenly all went black.

"Sorry, but I really need to pass out now." I said with a smile before falling into the deep pool of darkness.

**Boys POV**

The African girl doubled over and fell face first to the ground her black hair fell over her face. Quatre crouched down next to her and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, she's got a lot of wounds but that bullet was to much for her. She managed to stay conscious surprisingly long though." he said.

"So now what? I mean we can't leave her out here." Duo said seriously. He admired her strength and what she did for Quatre.

"She's coming along I want answers when she wakes up real answers." Heero said. The five boys took the girl and left.

**One hour later ,preventors HQ.**

"She looks awful! What happened?" Sally asked when Quatre brought the young African into sickbay.

"She has gotten some minor injuries, but it's the bullet wound that I'm worried about." Quatre explained. "Get her into surgery! NOW!" Sally yelled at the orderly who took the girl from Quatre. Who sat down in sally's office and waited patiently till Sally returned.

**In OR**

"The patient is tied down and ready ma'am." a nurse said.

"Good, let's get started." Sally said.

"I've got the bullet out. Now the stitches." Sally said.

"Here ma'am." the nurse said.

"Where am I ,what's going on?" the girl murmured sluggishly.

"She awake get me some anaesthetics!" Sally yelled.

"WHAT! NO! No anaesthetics! Do you want me comatose or something!" the girl said panicky thrashing against her restraints.

"Leave the anaesthetics. We'll do without and note that for me. Severe allergic reactions to anaesthetics could result in comatose." she continued.

"Got it ma'am." the nurse said.

**One hour later**

"How is she doing?" Quatre asked the minute Sally walked in.

"She's asleep now. She woke up during the procedure. It's a good thing she was able to speak or I might have comatosed her with the anesthetics, but I need answers." Sally said.

"Your not the only one." Heero said as he and the others walked in.

"Sorry Sally, we know next to nothing about her. Only that her code name is Tiger and that she took that bullet for me." Quatre said.

"What?" Sally said.

"She was crouched down in front of me and one second later she shoved me to the ground and took the bullet. She was only 10 feet away from that shooter when he fired." Quatre explained.

"That's impossible the bullet should've gone through her body but it was still in her chest and none of her vital organs were even so much as scratched." Sally pondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with that black skin suit she's wearing?" Duo supplied.

"Ma'am could you please come to the recovery room. It's the girl she's acting strangely wild." the nurse said over the intercom sounding rather scared.

"Be there in a sec. You'd better come along I may need some help." Sally said.

**In the recovery-room**

"No! Don't touch me you murderer! Stay away from me!" the girl yelled. She sat curled up in the far corner of the room. The room was as a mess, medical supplies were scattered all over the floor and the beds were thrown over.

"Please calm down. No one is going to kill you!" Sally said trying to calm the girl while trying to get closer to her.

"Stay there! You're lying you're all lying! You killed them! I SAID STAY BACK!" the girl yelled grabbing hold of a chair and holding it up.

"Put the chair down! I'm not going to hurt you." Sally said.

"Liar you killed them! I'll kill you for that!" The girl yelled bringing the chair down above Sally's head.

"No!" sally yelled bringing her arms up defensively.

**Wow that's chapter one!** **I've worked hard on this and hope you'll like it. Sorry 'bout the cliffy. See you in chapter 2! Don't forget to review.**


	2. question hour

**Hey** **people chapter 2 of this story. I want to thank computer geek Michelle and kimira for their wonderful review and I hope you'll read my other stories to especially Trowa's angel ,it's really cute. Well enough with the bla ,bla , bla's! On with tha fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. I do own Chao-Tse lee , doc. D and GEMENI. Oh , and also Chao-Tse's parents.**

**(me explaining)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Chapter 2**

"No!" Sally yelled putting her hands up defensively.

"Stop don't do this! It won't take away your pain." Quatre said as he walked towards her.

"Please, Sally didn't do it. She tells the truth. I know you can tell. You're like me." he continued. Tiger stopped her attack, but kept the chair hovering above Sally.

"Please calm down and let's talk. Tell me about what happened. I understand your pain. I lost my father too, but it was worse for you. You were so young, so cared, in pain and alone." Quatre said softly tears running down his face. Tiger looked at him as she put the chair down. Quatre looked at her smiling through the tears. For the first time since they met he could see her true emotions just for a few seconds. Then as sudden as it had come it was gone and she was back to her normal self. No emotions showing, just the normal carefree face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I'll help clean up the mess I made." she said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I think you were hallucinating. You had a fever when I left, but I couldn't give you any medicine without checking with you. Because of the anaesthetics thing, but enough; let's clean this mess up and get you back to bed." Sally said. After cleaning up Sally was asked to come to Lady Une.

**Back to Tiger POV**

"Tell me what did you mean with me being like you?" I asked Quatre as he sat next to the bed I was strapped to. _(This was done on my request since I didn't want a repeat of the before mentioned)_ He smiled at me and motioned his friends to go to Sally's office.

"Well I mean you're an empath. You can feel others emotions." he said.

"I'm an empath too. That's why I could feel your pain. You knew I was one. I saw it in your eyes. That's how I know." he smiled at me.

"Okay so you know I'm an empath and your right I knew you're one too." I said not understanding why he send the others away.

"I have many questions. How did you do that with those soldiers and how did you know about me and duo being targeted ?" He continued.

"Okay I understand you're confused about it, but I can't answer those questions." I said.

"I know, but I thought maybe you trust us enough to at least tell me your name.

"I'm sorry but I can't, he doesn't want me to." I said.

"I understand. Maybe you can tell me what happened to your parents?" He asked.

'He doesn't push me for answers. He's strange. I don't know but it feels like I can trust him.' I thought. I was very confused.

"Okay, I don't know why but I trust you and that means a lot coming from me I don't even trust my superior." I said.

"I'll tell you what I can. You can get your friends back now." I said as Quatre got up and untied the straps.

"Okay, I'll get them. What is said here will stay between us." He said as he ran out of the recovery room.

**30 minutes later**

"Sorry it took a while to find them." Quatre said as they walked in.

"That's okay. Now before I say anything I have some rules. One, if it's a question I can't answer don't push on it. Two, we ask in turn meaning first you then me. Three, stupid questions are not answered by me. Four, three questions per person. Do we agree?" I stated mater-of-factly.

"We agree." Quatre said before anyone could speak up.

"First question: Your name the real one." Heero said glaring at me. I closed my eyes.

"subject x93t4, Chao-Tse Lee a.k.a. The Tiger. Where am I?" I said calmly.

"Preventor HQ. What were you doing in that base?" Heero said.

"I was on a mission. Why am I here other than my wounds?" I asked.

"You were brought here for questioning. Who's your superior?" Heero answered.

"Can't tell." I said crossing my arms as Duo took Heero's place.

"What was your mission?" he asked.

"I was told to gather information and destroy the base. Why were you there?" I countered

"Same thing. Where are you from?" Duo said.

"We have our own secret base, but it's location as you can guess is a secret. Where is my motorcycle?" I said with a grin.

"Come again?" Duo asked confusedly.

"The motorcycle I came there on." I asked.

"It's in the hangar." Wufei answered.

"Thanks kindly." I said. Wufei looked away and said nothing.

"Okay question number 3. How old are you?" Duo said.

"19 and you?" I countered once more.

"I'm 18 and so are Heero, Wufei and Quatre and Trowa's 19." Duo said. Quatre took the seat as Duo stood up.

"How were you able to determine how many soldiers there were and what weapons they had?" he asked. I Closed my eyes again.

"I'm an empath. My superior had me train this ability for years and I've reached a level in it that allows me to as it were become the other person. That's how I knew. How far are you?" I asked genuinely curious about this.

"I'm only able to feel someone's feelings and sometimes I see flashes of memories that help me understand their feelings. What happened to your parents?" Quatre asked smiling sadly. I knew he'd ask. I wished he hadn't.

"They were murdered. Shot down before my eyes when I was three years old. I remember waking up in the hospital afterwards. Where they told me that some boy had found me and brought me there. I was shown a picture, but I don't remember the face. I…I don't have a question at the moment." I said collecting myself as the memory returned again.

"I'm sorry. How did you end up on that base of yours?" Quatre asked quietly now

"After the murder I was adopted by my superior in his special training centre." I answered.

**One hour thirty minutes and six questions later**

I was strapped down again and tried to sleep. I heard them talk with Sally and whom I presumed to be Lady Une in her office.

_THE CONVERSATION_

"He wants to see her back as soon as she's well enough. Preferably within one week." Sally said.

"We have a lot of info on her, but she's not saying anything about her organization." Heero said.

"I know Heero, I've asked him whether we could send a representative along to see how they work. I told him that we were impressed by her actions and are considering an alliance with them. He kindly declined. Their training-centre isn't a military school and she wasn't supposed to be at that base." Lady Une said slightly annoyed by the way she was treated.

"I think he lied, she said he gave her the mission to go there and steal info. It's not likely she'd be making that up and fool even Quatre." Wufei said.

"Wufei's right she told the truth. I'm sure of it Lady Une." Quatre added.

"We'll see tomorrow. Though I doubt she'll be back up her feet any time soon. Her little action this afternoon has left her drained and the wound needs time to heal. I'm not letting her out of sickbay before she's completely well again." Sally said.

"I agree with Sally. It's best that she stays till she's well again." Trowa said.

"Very well, dismissed. " Lady Une said.

I felt glad. D. may have adopted me as his daughter, but he wasn't exactly the model-dad any kid would want. Plus I knew that when I'd get back to the base he'd have me beaten for letting out info to them. So no I wasn't in a hurry to return to him. Soon sleep took over and I slept restlessly that night. I stayed in their hospital wing for ten days till my wound was healed enough to go home.

"No, she's not going home yet she needs to stay at least two more weeks." I heard Sally yell.

"I know Sally, but her wound is completely healed and he wants her back by 20:00 tonight, but if you say she's not ready yet…" Lady Une said. I didn't bother listening to the rest. I was bored so I left.

"What to do, what to do? Maybe I'll take a look around here. As D. always says knowledge is power." I said. I looked around the various rooms I walked past. Laboratories, quarters for those who stayed at the base, I also found the prison cells, offices _(in one of which I saw Quatre. Being CEO isn't easy)_, entertainment rooms _(I found Duo playing some racing game. But declined his offer to join him.)_ and last but definitely not least the training rooms and gym _(In which I found Trowa and Wufei who were training)._

"So this is where you train?" I asked while looking around.

"A little low-tech, but still most effective. At least you don't have 50 scientists looking over your shoulder while you train or a multitude of devices stuck on your chest, head and arms." I said as I started to do some warming up exercises.

"You shouldn't be here ,woman." Wufei snorted.

"I know, but lying in a hospital bed was getting boring. I wanted something to do other than staring at the walls." I replied walking over to the mat.

"You should be resting, even we don't heal from a near fatal wound within two weeks." Trowa said looking at me from where he was doing push-ups.

"I had far worse than just a hole in my chest. I'm fine." I replied now doing a series of complicated exercises on the mat.

In the following three hours I completed my usual training schedule _(except for my mobile suit training.)_, been target for Trowa and fought with him and won and I was currently fighting Wufei since 45 minutes and counting. He launched a vicious kick towards my head, but I easily blocked him and swiped his other leg from underneath him. But he managed to bring himself back up before hitting the ground.

"Nice save, you're a good fighter best competition I've had so far!" I said.

"You're not to bad either, for a woman." he replied.

"I know." I said and with that I launched another series of attacks at him. All Wufei could do was block.

'I've got him now' I thought and I got ready to end this, but was however surprised by Wufei who managed to knock me of my feet. I landed hard on my chest and felt the wound sting, but ignored it.

'damn it lost my focus. Come on you can take him! Focus!' I yelled in thought as I got up and blocked his leg and fists several times before managing to fully get back up and launch some vicious attacks at him. The fight went on for another hour. Then suddenly I found myself lying on my back staring at Wufei's fist coming down to my face. Wufei stopped just millimetres away from my nose and he looked at me in surprise. Than he offered me a hand and helped me back up my feet.

"Why didn't you block or move away when you saw my fist?" he asked.

"I knew you wouldn't hit me." I said.

"Is that so? And why do you think that." Wufei asked smirking.

"Because it isn't honourable to hit a person when he or she is down and defenceless." I replied.

"There you are, why'd you leave?" Sally said as we left the gym.

"I got bored and you two didn't seem to need me to decide on whether or not I'm to stay or go." I replied. Then Sally led me back to the sick bay while telling me that I should know better than to go fight with them after just recovering form such a wound. When we got back to sick bay she examined my wound.

"Well you're lucky this time, but you're going to stay one more day." she said.

"So I'm leaving tomorrow?" I asked hiding my disappointment.

"Yes, we can't keep you here any longer. You're fully healed and we have no reason to keep you as a prisoner. Other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time we have no evidence of any crime." she explained.


	3. an unwelcome homecoming

**Hey** **people chapter 3 of this story. I hope you'll read my other stories too and please review! I wanna know how I'm doing. Talk to me. Well enough with the bla, bla, bla's! On with tha fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. I do own Chao-Tse lee, doc. D, GEMENI, Chao-Tse's parents and jack Tailor a.k.a. bear.**

**(me explaining)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Chapter 3**

**Boys POV**

At 8:00 the next morning the boy's were testing the trap on Quatre. It seemed almost impossible and only Trowa and Wufei, would have a chance at grabbing her. Were it a very slim chance, but still a chance. Then Wufei got an idea and he talked to Heero who then talked with Duo who left. When Quatre entered the shuttle Duo came up from behind and forced Quatre to board. This allowed Trowa and Wufei to take over the shuttle.

"Okay, it's almost 9:00 everyone knows their place." Heero said as they got ready to start this new plan. They had informed Lady Une and Sally about it and they promised to act like they didn't know.

**Back to normal POV**

I woke up early and pulled out my standard uniform. After putting it on I proceeded to check whether all my belongings were there especially my Katana. All was there and Sally told me that my motorcycle was onboard of the shuttle. I took my bag and went to the hangar as it was now almost 9:00 and time to go. All of the base personnel seemed to be there. Sally told me that these were only the operatives involved with the shuttle lift-offs and landings. Among the mass of people working on my departure I saw Quatre and Duo. They waved goodbye to me as I went for the shuttle. I don't know why, but I had the feeling there was something wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew Duo and Quatre had something to do with it. I focused on Duo, but all he seemed to want to do was cause trouble. Then I tried Quatre, but I felt nothing.

'Strange he's blocking me I thought that he wasn't that far yet.' I thought. I shrugged it off.

"Well, time to go. I'll see you again. I'm sure of that knowing them." Sally said.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks again for everything and I'm sorry about almost killing you." I said.

"Aw don't worry. Like I said you couldn't help it." Sally said and she gave me a hug. I panicked and pushed her away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Never had a hug before?" Sally asked.

"I haven't been hugged since my mother died. I'm just not used to people getting that close when I'm not wounded." I said looking away.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that not all people like to get hugged." Sally said now shaking my hand. Just as I was about to get onboard of my shuttle Duo and Quatre walked up to me.

"Hey, guess this means goodbye then. We got ya a surprise inside the shuttle." Duo said pulling me into a hug before walking me to the shuttle. I wondered what was going on as Duo ushered me into the shuttle. When we entered a gun was suddenly pushed against my head by Heero and Quatre closed the shuttle door.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"You've seen our base and now we wanna see yours." Duo said as he started the shuttle.

"We knew you'd never be able to let us come along so we came up with a plan and hijacked the shuttle." Quatre said softly. I could tell how much he hated having to do this.

"Now you're going to take us with you to your base or else we'll kill you." Heero said giving me a death-glare. I looked at each of them.

"And what if I take you all out and dump you back at your base." I asked calmly.

"Ya can't, see I put in a bomb and if you land anywhere or run out of fuel it goes of." Duo said grinning widely.

"So I don't need to land to throw you out and I can disable the bomb after taking you out." I said.

"I thought of that so we built our own bomb; you can't land or run out of fuel, you can't have the shuttle hover in the air, you can't disable it with out it going of and you can't remove it either. Only we know how to disable each mechanism. Of course you could try and use your empath abilities but even then it'll take you at least 5 hours to do so and you don't have that kind of time. It goes of in one hour and fifteen minutes unless you do as we say." Duo said. I sighed. It's true I'm good, but even with my abilities it would take about two hours to get all the info I need and then I haven't disabled the bomb yet.

"Okay ,you win. You guys are nuts. There's no way even you can dismantle such a thing at within an hour." I muttered angrily.

"Who ever said we had to dismantle it? We'll disable it as soon as we near the base." Duo said smirking

50 minutes later we neared the base. Duo pulled out a device and pushed the button Quatre and Heero followed his example. Than Wufei opened the hatch that lead to the engine and he pulled something out. When he did so he got up and Trowa disabled the last mechanism and removed the bomb.

"Give me the bomb." I said.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't or I'll bring you back after all." I said. Duo opened his mouth, but couldn't find anything to say and he closed it again as he turned to Heero who nodded. Trowa handed me the bomb and I took a seat behind the controls

"This is Tiger calling base control. Come in base control." I said putting on my headset

"This is base control ,welcome back tiger you can land on runway three." a voice said calmly.

"Copy that base control. I have a problem and I need to talk to D." I said glaring at the guys.

"I'm listening." D said.

"I've got stowaways." I answered.

"WHAT. Land that shuttle and lock them up!" D yelled.

'Oh ,great. Now I'll get it.' I thought.

"I can't lock them up they have control of the shuttle." I countered.

"Damn it! I've trained you to be able to handle this!" D yelled angrily.

"There's a bomb with 5 different mechanisms. I don't know which ones and it takes to long to pry it out of them. I don't know about you, but I don't have a death-wish!" I said calmly.

"Just land the blasted thing and get your ass in my office right NOW!" D roared furiously.

"This is not good." I said as I descended the shuttle on runway three.

"He didn't sound to happy about all this." Trowa said.

"I know, there's gonna be hell to pay for me." I sighed.

Then the shuttle landed and we left it. When we got outside D. was already waiting for us. He walked up to me and the boys.

"Take them to their temporary quarter." he said to the soldiers behind him.

"As for you, you'll be send to section 14!" he yelled as he walked away. I followed him and the boys to the base entrance. Suddenly D. turned around and hit me in the face. A red mark appeared on my cheek and some blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth. I wanted to kill him, but remained silent and entered the base.

**Boys POV Quatre telling.**

We were walking into their base, when their boss suddenly turned to Chao-Tse and hit her in the face. I could feel her pain. She was furious, I could tell she felt like killing him. I knew he did this more often. When he told her that she should go to section 14 I could have sworn I heard some people gasp. Whatever that section 14 was Chao-Tse was a little scared of it.

After about fourteen minutes we walked into a hallway with two doors. One of those doors said 'section 14' . Across from that door was another and while Chao-Tse entered section fourteen we were taken down the other and shoved into what looked like a lounge room at the end of it and even though I wasn't there I could feel Chao-Tse's pain; I could hear her scream in my head. It's at times like these that I wish I didn't have empath abilities. At these moments my 'spaceheart' as I call it feels such pain and fear that I wish I were unconscious just so I don't have to feel it anymore. Trowa sat down next to me and put an arm around me.

"I try to block it Trowa, but I can't. I can block the pain. She's screaming Trowa. I hear her in my head." I said as I put my hands in front of my face.

"You must be getting stronger, Quatre." Trowa said. I looked up.

"You say you can hear her scream. Maybe your abilities, you spaceheart is getting stronger." he explained.

"I know, but it hurts so bad and I just can't block it." I said. Suddenly I couldn't feel it anymore.

'They must have stopped…or worse.' I thought.

**End boys POV Quatre telling**

D. and I walked into 14 and he ordered me to take of my clothes. I took of the uniform and my boots. Than I turned to him standing in front of him, in my underwear.

"Tie her down and punish her. 500 beats with the whip. " He said. Then he left as the two soldiers started my punishment. While one of them beat me with the whip the other counted.

"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14……………………………..179.180.181.182.183.184.185.186.187.188." he counted along with the steady beating on my back. I tried with all my might not to yell out, but when they reached 189 I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed out in pain. Knowing that Quatre could feel my pain I prayed that it wouldn't effect him to much as I know from experience what that can do to you. With every beat I felt the pain burning in my skin, but after 215 beats my back became numb and I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I had brought myself in a self-induced coma and woke up again some three hours later.

I lay in my bed fully dressed and Quatre sat next to me on the edge of the bed. Trowa and Wufei stood against the wall on either side of the door and Duo and Heero sat on the chairs at my bedroom table.

"Hey, how do you feel." Quatre asked softly. I could see he had been crying.

"Fine, I've had worse." I said with a smile.

"Yeah right what can be worse than 500 whip-beats, huh?" Duo asked.

"1200 whip-beats. That's about the most I've had to endure." I said dryly.

"What did you do then? Try to take over the base?" Duo asked staring at me in disbelieve.

"Actually I ran away and stole some very important files. Now I've got to go. I've got a lot of work to catch up with. Computer make a schedule of all the things I've got to do and include the tasks missed during my leave of absence and print it out and send the doctor my new health report." I said sternly

"Printing schedule now. Welcome back miss Lee should I have a hot chocolate be brought to your office when you get there?" the computer answered.

"Yes please. Oh and computer please let bear know I'm back." I said.

"Yes madam." the computer said.

"What?" I asked when the boys stared at me in surprise.

"It talks?" Wufei finally managed to say.

"And it makes drinks?" Duo added.

"How does it work?" Heero asked matter-of-factly.

"Our main computer can be reached from any spot in the base. It's voice activated and has been programmed with a social contact program. It learns about our daily habits: what we eat or drink or do and even specific preferences. Such as my love for hot chocolate, my usual meditation surroundings and other things. Everything works from our main computer, but we do have kitchen staff that does the cooking around here and brings what we request to the place where it's asked to be brought." I explained as the boys listened on their eyes getting bigger and bigger in amazement.

"It runs the entire base and works on it's own energy supply. It also keeps track of all personnel as well as all newcomers and visitors. It keeps a detailed base journal as well as the personal logs of all who work here and last of all it keeps complete records of training schedules, health statistics and other things on each member of the base personnel." I ended.

"Amazing." Quatre said.

"Yeah, but what if someone decides to hack into your main computer?" Duo asked.

"That's a good question, but the answer is simple they can't hack in the computer. It has gained so much personality that it is impossible to hack it without it starting the emergency shutdown." I answered.

"Only Doc D. and myself know the way to shut it down, but it takes two people to do it and they'd have to do it simultaneously down to a 1000th of a second. If it's only a 1000th of a second off it'll self-destruct. Besides you need fingerprint and eye testing to prove you are authorized to get in the level 9 files and base-system-controls." I said.

"Man that's tight security if I've ever seen it." Duo said.

"Well it was made gundam pilot proof." I joked.

"Now I've got to go and show the big bad doctors that I'm in good health and get my shots. . and you're gonna come along for now. That is if you want to see the base." I said as I walked out. The guys followed quietly. We walked to the elevator and entered it.

"Medical wing level 3A." I said and the elevator started to descend. _(yes descend ,the base has it's important facilities in the bottom parts of the base.) _Once we reached our destination Duo started to look a bit worried.


	4. training

**Chisel, chisel, clang, clang, crack, crack, BOOM!**

**Yes, finally I got rid of my writersblock. Looks at remains of said block, should have my brother clean this up some time. Okay so here's chapter 4 hope you love it. Review after reading let me know what you think. So far only 1 person let me know whom I should pair my OC with and I want more opinions! How the hell am I supposed to tell you who'll win her heart if you people don't let me know whom you want it to be! That ain't fair for you reading people! Cause I already know who I'll chose, but I want you people to chose! So REVIEW!**

**To eviltorturegirl, whom was the only one to review. Glad you like it and thanks for your vote.**

**You deserve big reward, for being THE ONLY 'ONE' who actually talked to me on this story.**

**Unfortunately** **I've got less money than a stray cat, so I couldn't buy you the reward. But still I give you a warm thank you applause! Me thinks YOU ROCK! #applauds loudly and smiles happily.#**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. I do own Chao-Tse lee , doc. D ,GEMENI ,Chao-Tse's parents and jack Tailor a.k.a. bear.**

**(me explaining)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Chapter 4**

"All systems are ready for action. Starting mission #100957#, mission data on screen now." the computer told me. My eyes skimmed through the huge amount of data, as I prepared for this mission.

"Okay, initiating silent communication protocol." I said.

"Silent communication protocol activated. Mission status agent Tiger, active. Starting decent. Good luck tiger and be safe." the computer informed me. I checked all important things I needed to know and started my mission. My mission was simple. Destroy them and their base.

"Enemy base detected, Mobile dolls: 30 Leo's, 70 Taurus's, 60 serpents. Medium size base. 115 ground soldiers and 5 base crewmembers an estimate of 1500 suits stored in the hangars A, D and G. Third seventh and ninth floor. Activate radar blocking system and stealth shield and set course for the base." I said.

"The tiger is on the prowl!" I said letting home base know I was moving in. _(only used in big missions)_ 30 minutes later I had finished of the enemy suits and thrashed the base, however as it turned out there was an underground hangar below the base and mobile suits were pouring out of it, like blood from a wound.

"Tiger more enemy suits coming in." the computer said.

"Shit, reinforcements. Computer why did the info not mention the underground hangar?" I asked.

"Our courses do not describe any underground parts for this base." the computer said.

"Of course, moving to red alert action-plan, now!" I said doing just that. Hours later I was still busy trying to slash my way through enemy suits. I was low on ammo, heavily damaged and almost out of power. I had discarded my beam-rifle as soon as it ran out of ammo and therefore out of use. I still had my beam-sabre and 6 missiles.

"Computer show me a chart of all possible strategies and determine the rate of success." I said, taking another hit from various sides.

"Chart on screen." the computer said.

"Well that's just swell, if I give up I'm dead, if I continue fighting till I'm out of power I'm dead and if I use this plan and succeed my mission, I'm dead. In short, either way I'm dead. Nice to know." I said.

**With the boys, Quatre pov.**

We watched the mission as it unfolded. Chao-Tse was doing well until reinforcements came and she discovered the hidden hangar. Mobile dolls swarmed around her and she was losing the battle. Just then D walked in.

"End the simulation, she's failed. Again." D said. The scientists looked at him.

"NO!" Chao-Tse yelled.

"What!" D asked angrily.

"No, don't shut down, I can do this!" Chao yelled.

"Nonsense, if you keep going you'll get nowhere!" D yelled at Chao.

"I WILL FINNISH THIS!" Chao answered him. Suddenly the lights went of and back on.

"Sir she's gone and overwrote the simulation's controls. We're locked out. I can't shut the program down." said one of the scientists.

"Shit!" Bear, who had joined us, said.

"Why is this a bad thing?" I asked.

"Without shutting the system down we can't get in. If the strain of the system becomes to much for her to bare, it could kill her and without the right code we can't shut it down and we can't get her out." Bear explained.

"I see, Heero?" I said.

"It'll be hard, give me 10 minutes at the very least." Heero said, taking a seat at the computer.

"You'd better get it done in 3, or she won't make it.!" Bear told him.

Heero started typing like a mad-man, while we kept an eye on Chao.

**Okay back to normal POV**

I continued the mission after taking control. I had 6 missiles and my beam sabre. I started making the calculations for where my missiles should hit. I'd hit the mobile suits at 5 different spots and use my last missile to take out the rest of that base. What suits were left I'd destroy with my sabre. Now I just had to get above them, which was easier said then done. Eventually I did make it out of the mess and into the air. I launched the missiles at their targets and destroyed the base and enemy suits. However I got caught in the explosion and the simulator started shaking violently.

"I'm in. Shutting down now."

"Well done Heero."

"Get her out when she's been examined punish her."

"Tiger!"

'So tired, but I made it I beat him. I proved I can do it.' I thought to tired to move. I felt myself being lifted out of the suit and carried out of the holo-room. Then everything went black.

**POV Quatre.**

We Chao out of the simulator and followed Jack to the medical wing.

**I'm** **leaving you hanging here. Let me know what you think.**

**No new reviews no new chapters!**


End file.
